There are many punching bags, martial art kick bags and football blocking bags used as training and fitness devices on the open market for exercising and training today, but none of these exercising and training devices will develop a boxer or football player""s ability to hit the center of a moving target and detect when the center is missed by spinning. It is a well known fact that a punch, kick, or block to the center of an object or specific part of the body is the most effective blow on impact. There is no training bag on the open market which indicates glance blows on impact when hit with a blow or block. When using the traditional punching, kicking and blocking bags the challenger or exerciser must stand directly in front of the punching, kicking and blocking device, striking or blocking the bag repeatedly with very little body movement. There""s a need for a free standing exercising and training device supported on a flexible bag mounting pole and portable free standing stand, that has rotatable means, that meets the all round training and exercise needs of one or more punch boxer, kick boxer or foot ball blocker; for example a punching, kicking and blocking device that would indicate a glance punch, kick or block on impact by spinning rapidly.
There is a need for a pivotal punching bag device with rotatable means for detecting a glance blow, supported on a flexible bag mounting pole on a free standing stand that moves aggressively back at the challengers when hit with a blow or block, causing a boxer to use body and foot movement to avoid being hit by the bag; for example ducking to the left and right or leaning back to avoid being hit by the bag.
There is a need for a training device supported on a free standing flexible mounting pole and stand which allows one or two exercisers or trainees to move body, feet, and legs, 180 degrees to the left or 180 degrees to the right while striking the bag. The exerciser or trainee must avoid throwing glancing blows by hitting the moving bag in the center. The challenger or challengers must also avoid being hit by the aggressively moving punching bag by blocking with their arms, and by using their legs, feet, and body movement.
A punching, kicking, and blocking device having rotatable means is presented according to the present invention for exercising, and training a punch boxer, kick boxer, or football blocker, to strike the center of a moving target or center of a specific body part, by spinning rapidly to detect a glance blow when the center of the bag is missed on impact of a blow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glance blow detecting punching, kicking and blocking device for training, exercising and recreational fun. The device of the present invention is supported on a flexible mounting pole and portable free standing stand and has a rotatable means of detecting a glance blow or block. The glance blow or block detecting bag is used to detect a glance blows, for example, glance punches, glance kicks and glance blocks, by rotating rapidly up to a possible 180 degrees on an axis around a mounting pole when a glance blow or block is thrown to the right side of the bag. Similarly, the detecting bag would rotate rapidly up to a possible 180 degrees when a glance blow or block is thrown to the left side of the bag. Additionally, the detecting bag would move aggressively back toward the challenger, or exerciser or trainee when hit with a blow or block, and not rotating when a blow or block is thrown to the center of the bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible, pivotal training, exercising,-and recreational device supported on a free standing flexible mounting pole and stand which allows one or two exercisers or trainees to move body, feet, and legs. The recreational device of the present invention is rotatable 180 degrees to either the left or to the right of a vertical axis. While striking the bag, the exerciser or trainee must avoid throwing glance blows by hitting the moving bag in the center. The challenger or challengers must also avoiding being hit by the aggressive moving punching bag, and blocking with their arms, and using their legs, feet, and body movement while setting up the next punch, kick or block.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a glance punching, kicking and blocking bag and training, exercising, and recreational device, with rotatable means for detecting a glance blow for one, two, or more players. The device of the present invention is supported by a bag mounting pole and a flexible, free standing stand that trains challengers to effectively hit the center of a moving target. For example the center of the recreational device can be made to symbolize a body part such as the chest, stomach, front of head, side of head. If the challenger fails to directly strike the body part, the bag spins on impact. Good, solid centered blows to the body part are indicated when the bag does not rotate on impact. Additionally, points can be counted against the challenger when the bag hits the competing challenger""s body.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a portable and economical boxing, martial art, and football blocker training device which can be assembled quickly inside or outside a building.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an exercising, training, or blocking device to assist young or older players in learning punching, boxing, and blocking skills.